


The flowers on my dining table

by thatsalotofbirds



Category: Peaky Blinders, Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29620929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsalotofbirds/pseuds/thatsalotofbirds
Summary: Finn has been alone in Watery Lane ever since John, Arthur, Michael, and Polly got arrested. Isaiah comes to the rescue.
Relationships: Isaiah Jesus/Finn Shelby
Kudos: 13





	The flowers on my dining table

It’d been quiet in the house on Watery lane. It’d been quiet and Finn had been alone. He tried not to think about what that meant, about where the rest of his family was. Charlie still came ‘round to visit, sometimes Ada too. It was easier to pretend nothing was wrong when other people were there, taking up space, and filling the silence. 

It was harder at night. When the silence surrounded Finn like cold hard mud and he wasn’t entirely sure that he wasn’t laying in his grave. He took solace in substances, snow and liquor and even Tommy’s opium pipe a couple of times, it filled the quiet with laughter, even if it was just his own. 

It was late when he emerged from his room, the afternoon sun slipping through the grimy kitchen window. There were flowers on the dining room table. Pretty flowers. Finn stopped in the doorway frozen for a second as he tried to process what his meant. He didn't have to process for too long though as Isaiah emerged from the other room with aunt Polly’s favorite teapot. 

“You look awful,” Isaiah had said as he put on the kettle. 

“You’re making tea,” Finn couldn’t quite come up with much to say, still slightly disbelieving that this was the actual Isaiah.

“I brought flowers,” 

“They’re beautiful,” They were beautiful. 

“They reminded me of you, when was the last time you left the house Finn?” 

Finn was quiet, taking the first part of Isaiah’s sentence with a small smile and the second with signature Shelby neutrality.

“C’mon then, go get dressed.” 

“Where are we going?” 

“To get you fed, you look part skeleton,” Finn looked down, he supposed Isaiah was right he was looking rather scrawny these days. 

“Where are we going to eat?” 

“My mom made steak and kidney pie,” 

Finn paused a moment to look at Isaiah before nodding. From there on the silence was filled, not with his own laughter but with Isaiah’s soft jokes and the sound of the teapot singing.

**Author's Note:**

> short little diddle


End file.
